


Seen the rain

by xxx_cat_xxx



Series: Sick Peter Parker [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Blood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Irondad, Motion Sickness, Post-Mission, Protective Tony Stark, Sick Peter, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Vomiting, air sickness, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx_cat_xxx/pseuds/xxx_cat_xxx
Summary: Something was wrong with the kid. He was pale, sweaty, and looking decidedly green around the gills. Tony sat up straighter. “What happened, Pete?”“Can I just…” Peter urged, then trailed off, stifling a wet belch with his hand.“Oh. Gosh.” A motion sick teenager, that´s just what he needed today.----After a mission, Peter battles sickness caused by motion and guilt. Tony, pretty worn out himself, tries his best to help him through it.





	Seen the rain

**Author's Note:**

> This might be my last fic for some time, since personal stuff is coming up, but I´ll try my best to write again as soon as I can. If you like it, please make me smile by leaving a comment, and follow me on [xxx-cat-xxx.tumblr.com](https://xxx-cat-xxx.tumblr.com)

There were battles, Tony thought when he touched down to earth and took in the bruised and tired faces of his team-mates, that were pure fun, that felt like A-rated action movies or adrenaline-pitching roller coaster rides. Today hadn´t been one of those.

Instead, it fell right into the category of fights that took hours and hours and in the end you´d probably qualify for a month-long holiday on a tropical island and a few years worth of mental health sessions - if you had the kind of job that provided those, which, unfortunately, Tony didn´t.

“Let´s get on the jet,” he said hoarsely, limping ahead of the battered group.

They were all covered in dust and grime, sporting an impressive array of injuries. Even Natasha walked a little less gracious than usually, which still meant that she moved like a ballet dancer while everyone else was currently showing the coordination of a toddler. She was supporting Clint, who cradled a dislocated shoulder.

Bruce came behind them, shaking under a too-large coat that he had picked up god-knows-where, his face tinged in a shade of green that could both be the leftover of his recent Hulk-episode or an indication of the nausea that usually befell him afterwards.

Peter, uncharacteristically quiet, looked just about as dead-exhausted as Tony was feeling. He let the others pass and waited for the boy to catch up, absent-mindedly glaring at the trickle of blood running down his own calf, wondering whether the lightheadedness he was feeling had anything to do with that.

“You okay, kiddo?” he asked when Peter had reached his side. “That was a hell of a battle, wasn´t it?”

“Yes, Mr. Stark,” Peter mumbled. “It was….” he seemed to be searching for words. “…heavy.”

“But I was impressed by the move you used to disable that guy with the Darth Vader mask”, he complimented, referring to one of the criminals they had been fighting. They weren´t empty words, Peter´s quick reaction had significantly helped them in getting the upper hand, although Tony had been slightly taken aback by the cold-bloodedness of it. The kid was growing up faster than he´d sometimes like to admit to himself.

“I…” An expression Tony couldn´t quite identify crossed Peter´s face, and he seemed about to say more, but then they reached the jet and were ushered inside by a concerned-looking Maria Hill and a small team of medics.

By the time Tony had stored away his armour safely, programmed their flight path back to New York, repeatedly escaped medical check-up and ensured that Barton didn´t get to do the same, he was just about swaying on his feet. His injured leg was throbbing and he could feel a headache building behind his eyes.

When he fell into his king-sized seat next to Peter, the kid had turned to face the window, his temple resting against the glass, looking fast asleep. Tony pulled a blanket from the storage and threw it over the boy, prompting Natasha to give him a smirk from across the table.

“Mama Bear,” she mouthed.

“Cold-hearted killer,” he whispered back, smirking, then pulled out a tablet with one of his latest suit designs to distract himself for the rest of the flight.

——–

A good hour later the headache had gotten the upper hand and Tony had given up on trying to work. They´d hit heavy turbulences a while ago and the plane was drifting to and fro like a sailing ship in a storm. He was resting against the seat with his eyes closed, trying to muster the energy to get to his feet and grab some pain killers, when he felt someone tug at his sleeve.

“Mr. Stark, just… can you let me pass?”

“Huh?” he asked groggily, opening his eyes.

Something was wrong with the kid. He was pale, sweaty, and looking decidedly green around the gills. Tony sat up straighter. “What happened, Pete?”

“Can I just…” Peter urged, then trailed off, stifling a wet belch with his hand.

“Oh. Gosh.” A motion sick teenager, that´s just what he needed today. He should have fed him some Dramamine when the turbulences started, Tony mentally berated himself, after all, this wasn´t the first time this happened, and he should know better by now.

He stood up hastily, definitely not wanting vomit to be added to the dirt and blood soiling his clothes, but suddenly the world turned fuzzy and then black, and he felt himself losing his balance. “Shit”, he mumbeled, desperately feeling for something to hold onto.

“Sit down before you keel over, Mr. _I-don´t-need-medical-check-up_.” Nat´s voice, and she sounded pissed. Someone was pressing him back into his seat.

“Here, Peter, if you need to puke, use this.” The noise of a plastic bag being passed over the table was added to the static rushing in Tony´s ears.

When his vision cleared, Peter was sitting hunched over, spit dangling out of his mouth into the bag. Nat was eyeing Tony´s bloody leg suspisciously, but he motioned for her to wait, give them a moment.

Peter glanced at Tony for a second, then his breath hitched, and a gush of liquid hit the plastic bag.

“Geez,” Tony mumbled, closing his eyes for a second. He was dizzy, bordering nauseous, and the imagery really didn´t help. He took a deep breath, then pulled himself together and lightly patted the kid´s back while he retched pitifully.

“Just get it all up, Pete.” he sighed. “What a day…” 

“I´m - sorry.” Peter panted between gags. “I didn´t - ughh -” he was cut off by another heave, bringing bile and chunks of something Tony didn´t want to think about.

“No, didn´t mean it like that.” he reassured. “It´s just air sickness, though? You´re not hiding a concussion or something?” he added suspiciously. Karen was programmed to alarm him when the kid took hits of a degree that might be dangerous, but he still felt better asking.

“Yes.” Peter said. “I mean, no. I´m not hurt or anything. Just…” he hiccuped and coughed, and then made a noise that sounded dangerously close to a sob.

“What´s it?” Tony asked, feeling his heartrate speed up.

“I didn´t want to injure the guy this badly.” Peter replied in a low, tight voice. “I - I was just trying to throw the motorbike in front of him, only wanted to block his way - I didn´t - didn´t mean to hit him. I…god, I know it´s stupid, he would have probably blasted me without a second thought.” He was panting, talking faster now. “But I just can´t get it out of my head, the way he was just - just squeezed below it. It´s replaying all over -” he retched again, sounding strained and hurting, but nothing came up. It didn´t stop him from going into a round of dry heaving.

“Okay.” Tony tried to calm him down. “Okay, boy, just breathe. In, out, you know the drill.” He rested his hand on Peter´s shoulder, steadying him until he had himself halfway back under control.

“Think you´re done?” he motioned at the vomit-filled plastic bag in Peter´s hands.

“Y-yes, for now. I´m sorry…”

Tony picked the bag up gingerly, glad when Nat immediately took it from him to dispose of it. He turned back to Peter, focusing his attention on the boy and pretending not to notice when he wiped his eyes.

“Okay, now listen, kid. Most people would probably say that this is just the way the world moves, that you should get used to it quickly. But luckily, I´m not most people.” God, Tony really wasn´t fond of situations like these, and he honestly wasn´t sure whether the words coming from his mouth were making much sense, considering the mashed-up state his brain was in. But Pepper wasn´t there and May still hours away, and the kid needed a talk, now.

“To be really honest, I´m glad you feel like this. Not that you´re feeling down and sick, but glad that you…have a heart. I´d be a lot more concerned about the world if my 15-year old intern could throw a bike on a guy without having any seconds thoughts about it.”

He picked his next words carefully. “I´m not going to pretend that this is easy; Peter. These scenes…they always stay with you. Haunt you in your dreams sometimes. And I´m sorry that you have to go through this at your age already. I swear, I wouldn´t have taken you with me today if I had known how this would end.”

“No, it´s not your fault”, Peter protested, not lifting his head. “You couldn´t have known. And I can deal with this.”

“I know, kid. I know you can.” _The real question is when the guilt will drag me down_ , he added to himself. “But it´s okay to feel this way. It shows that you are human. That you are one of the good ones.”

He bent down a little, ignoring the pain spiking in his forehead, forcing Peter to look into his eyes. “And if you ever need a break, if you want to focus on lighter missions….just let me know.”

He caught a glimpse of anger in the boy´s eyes.

“Just saying,” he added, raising his hands defensively. “It´s all fine with me.”

“I….I got it, Mr. Stark. But I´m okay now, I think.” There was the tiniest hint of a smile around his mouth, but sweat was beading his brow, and he was growing pale again. “Just one question?”

“Anything, kid.”

“Uhh…Next time we´re in the lab, can we work on an upgrade for the motion stabilizers of the jet?” He swallowed convulsively. “I´m kinda feeling sick again.”

“Yes,” Tony said, bending down to search for a bag and mentally preparing himself for the inevitable. ”Yes, after today, that´s definitely gonna be on top of my to-do-list.”


End file.
